Haunted Minds in a haunted house
by Errol's Feather
Summary: Regina is working late when the town is celebrating Halloween, when she gets a message that Henry is trapped in the haunted house. Coming to his aid she soon finds it is herself that is trapped, along with Emma. Swanqueen


_**Author's Note: This was a request and I was happy to write :o) I wish you all Happy Halloween :o)**_

* * *

 _ **Haunted Minds in a haunted house**_

It was late afternoon at Halloween and Regina was sitting in her office. She was going over the last month's budget to see if all was in order. One of the many boring tasks of being a mayor in a small town.

She had had dinner with Henry, Emma and the Charming's a couple of hours later. They decided to do an early dinner together due to the fact that it was Halloween and Henry wanted to go trick or treat and then go to the "haunted house."

It wasn't really a haunted house, but every year the school was turned into one, and the children loved it. It seemed to be getting scarier for each year. She never quite grasped the whole concept of the holiday, but she had still always celebrated it. Mostly after Henry came around, and due to the fact that she tried to get accustomed to this world and its things. Also it was a way to get away from the boring, normal life if only for a little while.

The middle-aged mayor was interrupted by a knock on the door, and said, "Come in."

Mary Margaret soon entered, looking at her stepmother, as it was this time of year even Regina had a costume on. This year's outfit was a female version of Dracula, blood dripping from her lip and all. Regina looked up at MM that was dressed as catwoman, she knew charming being batman and Neal was Robin.

"Do you really have to spend night doing that?" MM nodded towards the computer and paper ahead of the other woman.

"Believe it or not being mayor is not all fun and games," she hardly looked up.

"But Regina, you are the reason we celebrate this every year, go outside, look at the costumes, eat caramelized apples, candy corns, or cotton candy. Drink pumkin juice and dance down at the square. It would do you good to have some fun after all we've been through," the other woman tried.

"And I will as soon as I am done with this, I am set to meet Robin and Roland downstairs," she said and smiled at her. MM nodded and left her to herself. As soon as she was gone Regina sighed.

Suddenly celebrating Halloween didn't seem too great. After all Henry was grown up now, more or less. She knew that Henry had seen Violet a couple of times after they broke up, but it wasn't the same. She didn't think she could ever forgive Emma for doing that to Henry.

The brunette closed the computer as she was done. She took a deep breath getting up, not to excited about celebrating Halloween with Robin after all. She knew Zelena and the baby would be there also. She had choose to name him Varden of all things.

To her it didn't feel the same anymore, Emma becoming the dark one, even after she changed back she wasn't the same. Robin and his family, even if he claimed he loved her he wasn't really there anymore. Not in the way she needed him to be.

Her thoughts got interrupted by a text on her cellphone. She looked at it, Henry, "Mom, I am lost on the top floor of the ghost house, help."

"I will be right there," she texted back. Probably a door that had gotten locked unintentially. Still he needed her and that was enough for her to hurry over to the school to help.

Even though the mayor was in a hurry to get to her son, she couldn't help but to get some pumpkin juice and a caramelized apple on the way. She ate it will making her way through the haunted house, calling out for her son. She soon heard his voice and unlocked the room with her powers. Only to find him in there with Emma.

The dark one eyed her up and down saying, "He needed you and you stopped for an apple?"

"Don't even judge me," her tone stern. She was there wasn't she.

Henry looked at them saying, "I need you to fix what is between you, I can't have you fighting over me and mom, what you did with Violet was really shitty."

With that he left them behind and locked the door again. Regina looked at Emma she was wearing a costume pretending to be Snow White of all things. She shook her head, saying, "So it was a trap. I heard you broke it off with Killian or was it the other way around, his ship vanished the other day."

"Both, mutual, so much happened and well I didn't want to go with him, he can only understand parts of me," she said with a heavy sigh.

"I know that feeling, Robin tried you know, but he can never fully get the darker side of me," said Regina, she was sighing again. She sat down on a desk, looking at Emma. Around them screams of horror and thrill.

"It wasn't all what it was cracked up to be, the darkness," Emma said, looking at her with wondering eyes.

"You don't need to tell me that, but what side are you on now, light or dark?" she asked.

"Can't I be a bit of both, you have managed," Emma stated.

"That is true," Regina said and smiled at her, adding, "You have hurt me, becoming what you did, things you said, and did. To me…to Henry."

"I fucked it up, I know, in an effort to save you from being drafted into the darkness," she admitted. She had been a fool.

"Always playing a hero," Regina said with a dry laugh, shaking her head.

"I was wrong you know, saying you couldn't be a savior, you were. And you saved them all and me," Emma smiled at her.

"Yes, you underestimated me, Emma," said she, putting preasure on her name, pursing her lips.

"Magic, does it ever become easy?" she looked at her with wondering eyes. Almost seeming childish and innocent.

"No, it does not," Regina confirmed, knowing that love and magic was the two forces that was unpredictable and hard.

"So what do we do now, what are we, friends, enemies?" the blonde's voice was insecure now. She had missed her, Regina, during the path of battling the darkness within.

"I don't know, Emma, before Robin I thought we could have become something, but you choose the pirate," said she, looking away.

"I thought…I should have asked," she concluded.

"Yeah," there wasn't more to say.

"Regina, I never stopped…loving you," Emma came closer, cupped her cheek. Regina turned her head and looked right into her eyes. Insecurity as she dared to kiss her. She didn't even know how much she wanted to do it, until she did. Emma held her close, guessing the answer to her question would be lovers. At least it would be when they woke up in each other's embrace the next day.

Regina looked at Emma, it was one of the best Halloween's she could remember. She smiled saying, "No regrets."

"No, regrets," Emma confirmed as she pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. Something inside her was changing she knew and it was changing for the better. She knew for a fact that she would never regret going further with Regina that night. Looking into the dark eyes that was her lakes that were her eyes, she knew the feeling was mutual. She held her closer as she pressed a kiss towards her lips.

Regina returned it, feeling every inch of her body tingling. It felt safe and comfortable, and it was at that moment she knew that she had to talk to Robin later on. She only wanted to be with Emma from now on, she was the only right choice. They were one of a kind, but she had known that for ages. She gave abit more into the kiss, thinking that this them was perfect and she wanted it to last no matter what it took. She had fought to get Emma back from the darkness and she would fight for this, wherever it led them. Right now she was glad Henry pretended he was lost in the haunted house, because if he hadn't, she would have missed spending the night with Emma. And now she knew that she never wanted to spend the night with anyone else, for as long as she lived.

* * *

Thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated :o)


End file.
